NXT: December 30, 2015
Match Results Other Events Note: For any events involving promos or verbal interactions of any kind, pleas refer to the "Promos/Verbal Interactions" section below. *(Before the second match) Carmella goes backstage after her match, and is approached by Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady, who talk to her. *(After the second match) After Gold and Stardust's victory, The Young Bucks appear on the titantron. They appear to be at a fast food restaurant of some kind. They cut a promo in the restaurant. *(Before the third match) A video package is shown, featuring debuting wrestler "PJ Black". The video advertises him as a daredevil who isn't afraid to do anything, regardless of the effects it would have on him. Video clips are shown of him skydiving, riding dirt bikes, and performing high-flying moves. *(During/after the third match) PJ Black grounds Jimmy Havoc with an enzuigiri, then ascends to the top rope. PJ Black goes for a 450 splash, but Havoc puts his knees up. Havoc then rolls Black up into a small package pin for the victory. Havoc extends a hand to help Black to his feet and, after contemplating, accepts and shakes hands. As Havoc and Black are shaking hands, Corey Graves runs down the ramp with a chair and into the ring. He hits Havoc in the back with his chair, then hits Black in the head with it. Graves hits Black multiple times with the chair while Havoc rolls out of the ring. Graves puts Black's ankle between the chair, and as he's about to stomp on it, Havoc rolls back into the ring and hits Graves in the back with a chair of his own. Graves rolls out of the ring and quickly escapes through the crowd, while Havoc helps Black to his feet. Havoc then cuts a promo, challenging Graves to a title match the next week. Graves accepts, and William Regal comes out to announce it as an official match. *(After the fifth match) After Kevin Owens' victory against Roman Reigns, Finn Balor leaves the commentary table and enters the ring. He has a staredown with Owens, and offers him a handshake. Owens, looking as though he's about to accept the handshake, slaps Balor's hand away and leaves the ring. Promos/Verbal Interactions *'Carmella's interaction with Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady': (Enzo talking) "Carmella? I had no idea you got signed." (Carmella talking) "I had no idea you ''got signed." (Colin talking) "What? You haven't been watchin'?" (Enzo) "It doesn't matter. You gotta come watch our match tonight." (Carmella) "I'll be there." *'The Young Bucks' promo': (Nick talking) "So, you glittery freaks won the match. Congratulations, but why does it matter? Neither of you can hold a candle to what Matt and I can do. We've won tag team gold in every place you can possibly imagine. What have you guys done? One of you is old enough to be the other's father." (Matt talking, after coming over with a bag of food) "We do cooler moves than you guys, and we do it without having to play 'dress-up' and put makeup on. You guys might as well not even try to beat us, but we know you're still going to, so we'll just have to make it a decision you'll regret." (Nick) "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some burgers to go. Later, freaks." *'Jimmy Havoc's challenge': "Graves, listen to me. I thought I got this through your thick fucking skull last week; this little 'make wrestling dangerous again' campaign is ending. If you wanna prove you're any kind of a threat to anybody, fight me next week. Put your title on the line, not just in a regular match, not just in a street fight, not even in a tables match like the last one; fight me next week, for your title, in a ''glass tables match. Like you said yourself: 'if you can't back up what you say in the ring, you have no business being in the ring." Major Developments *Carmella and Sasha Banks advance in the NXT Women's Championship tournament. *Corey Graves will defend his Intercontinental Championship next week against Jimmy Havoc in a glass tables match. *Kevin Owens will fight for the NXT Championship at the Royal Rumble against Finn Balor. Category:NXT Category:Episode